Твои сладкие губы (на моих)
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Перевод фанфика your sweet lips (on my lips) автора TheJGatsby. "Внезапно лицо По озаряется идеей, и он с хитрой улыбкой смотрит на Рэй. - Если выиграю я, ты поцелуешь Кайло Рена..." (постканон, флафф)


Дорогие читатели, перед вами перевод фанфика your sweet lips (on my lips) автора TheJGatsby. Оригинал вы можете найти на этом сайте по ссылке s/12113802/1/your-sweet-lips-on-my-lips, а также на АО3. Приятного чтения!

 **Твои сладкие губы (на моих)**

Как и всё, над чем мы в итоге теряем контроль, это начинается с малого, но нарастает как снежный ком слишком стремительно, чтобы они успели передумать. Их первый спор незначителен. По и Рэй забалтывают друг друга по связи во время воздушного боя, поспорив на то, кто сможет подбить больше TIE-истребителей. Выигрывает Рэй, и По приходится в течение трёх дней заботиться о её старфайтере. После они затевают спор о том, кто дольше сможет не запивать ракририанский жгучий соус. В этом споре побеждает По. Он успевает продержаться на пару секунд дольше стонущей от боли Рэй и лишь тогда жадно набрасывается на молоко банты. Тем самым По выигрывает у неё недельный запас пайков. Эти споры продолжаются вот уже несколько месяцев, и пари становятся всё более серьёзными, а ставки растут как на дрожжах. Финн ведёт записи на своём датападе, помечая, кто и что выиграл, когда и как. И, хотя больше никто не принимает в этих спорах участия, все следят за ними, словно за настоящим голографическим фильмом.

За две недели до начала этих игр на Д'Кар прилетел Кайло Рен. Потрёпанный на вид, с пересекающим всё лицо затянувшимся шрамом, он принёс Сопротивлению множество бесценных сведений о Первом Ордене, а ещё больше - своих извинений. Принимая во внимание высокие боевые навыки и предоставленную информацию, его простили. Точнее приняли на испытательный срок. Многие, в том числе и Рэй с Финном, были не в восторге от появления в их рядах бывшего ситха. Однако По, который знал Бена с давних времён, был счастлив его возвращению почти наравне с Леей и Люком, и с присущей ему настойчивостью уговорил своих друзей сменить жгучую ненависть "хотя бы на настороженный нейтралитет". Лично Рэй помогло то, что теперь ей приходилось заниматься у Люка вместе с Кайло, и всю свою злость на бывшего имперца она могла выплеснуть в сражениях на световых мечах.

Однако со временем "настороженный нейтралитет" перерос в нечто иное. Стоило лишь злости и раздражению иссякнуть, Рэй поняла, что Кайло - не тот монстр, каким она его себе рисовала. Она поняла, что глубоко в нём заключена какая-то неловкая доброта и тепло... хотя и немного "заржавевшее" от того, что им долгое время не пользовались. И всё же Рэй чувствовала, что с каждым днём эта часть Кайло оттаивает всё больше. Когда у Рэй что-то не получалось, Кайло всегда предлагал свою помощь, и, стоило лишь перестать на это обижаться и наконец принять её, Рэй вдруг увидела, что Кайло - удивительно хороший учитель, терпеливый и чувствующий. Со временем она перестала требовать от него клятв о том, что очередной его урок относится строго к Светлой стороне, и просто начала ему доверять.

Некоторое время их отношения находились в идеальной гармонии, основываясь лишь на взаимопомощи и опасливой дружбе. А потом Рэй вдруг заметила, что Кайло красив, и это наблюдение вдруг переросло в какую-то сопливую и душераздирающе мучительную влюблённость.

Поэтому на самом деле Рэй уже давно ждала, что нечто подобное вскоре случится.

\- А знаешь что? - По вальяжно опирается плечом о старфайтер Рэй, пока та лежит на полу, занимаясь его починкой. - Если мы сядем выпить, я буду трезв как стёклышко даже тогда, когда ты уже будешь громко храпеть под столом.

\- Правда что ли? - не отрываясь от работы, улыбается Рэй.

\- Перестань, Рэй, ты ведь говоришь с самим По Дамероном!

Выкатившись из-под старфайтера, девушка смеряет По взглядом.

\- Меньше слов и больше дела, мистер Дамерон.

\- Хорошо. Каковы твои условия?

\- Если я выиграю, то ты целый месяц будешь стирать мне одежду.

По морщится и окидывает взглядом ангар в поисках вдохновения. Внезапно его лицо озаряется идеей, и он с хитрой улыбкой смотрит на Рэй.

\- Если выиграю я, ты поцелуешь Кайло Рена.

Рэй знает, что от смущения и шока её лицо становится пунцово-красным, но отказаться от пари не может, тем более что абсолютно уверена в своей победе над По, поэтому тут же протягивает ему руку:

\- Идёт.

\- Идёт, - говорит По, пожимая руку ей в ответ.

Тем же вечером они один за другим выпивают шоты, довольно долгое время ни в чём друг другу не уступая. Но вскоре Рэй чувствует, как её ноги слабеют, и она падает на пол одним шотом раньше, чем По. Просыпается Рэй уже в медпункте. В голове гудит, а при беглом осмотре палаты на соседней койке обнаруживается проснувшийся собутыльник. Оказываться в медпункте после спора им уже не впервой. Самочувствие По явно ничем не лучше, но он всё равно победно улыбается.

\- Я выиграл. Готовь губки, целочка.

Развязная фраза вызывает поражённый возглас у оказавшегося рядом медицинского дроида.

Разумеется, Рей тянет с наказанием как только может. В первый день она слишком плохо себя чувствует, во второй так занята, так занята, ведь ночью бóльшая часть деталей её старфайтера загадочным образом поломалась. Но на утро третьего дня во время завтрака с Финном, По и Джессикой она получает от Люка сообщение о назначенной на вечер тренировке.

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает Джессика, увидев побледневшее лицо Рей. - Кто-то пострадал?

\- Нет, - с несчастным видом выдыхает Рей. - Сегодня у меня тренировка с Люком и Кайло.

Джессика хмурится.

\- Я думала, тебе нравятся все эти джедайские штучки. - И лишь потом её осеняет: - А-а, это из-за спора, да? - Рэй кивает и мысленно молит Первый орден совершить внезапный налёт и пристрелить её, потому что сейчас это кажется ей меньшей проблемой, чем задание, данное По. Но Джессика только пожимает плечами: - А По сказал тебе поцеловать Кайло именно в губы? Это как-то оговаривалось в соглашении?

Финн с ответственным видом достаёт свой датапад и сверяет информацию.

\- Нет, - говорит он, - разговор был просто о поцелуе, без каких-либо уточнений.

\- Ну вот и всё, - восклицает Джессика. - Поцелуй его в щёку, и дело с концом. Это всё равно будет поцелуй, и вам обоим всё равно будет неловко, зато это не так катастрофично, как поцелуй в губы. - Сказав это, Джессика в полном спокойствии возвращается к своему завтраку. Рей смотрит на неё как на девушку, в одиночку спасшую от мирового зла целую галактику, тогда как По, напротив, прожигает её взглядом, словно Джесс только что озвучила план по уничтожению всего Сопротивления.

\- Ты моя _героиня_ , - в благоговении тянет Рей. - Кажется, я люблю тебя.

Джессика закатывает глаза.

\- Тебе нужно научиться выискивать лазейки, солнышко. По - слишком честная и прямолинейная зараза. Он никогда не додумается до чего-то по-настоящему хитрого.

После этих слов По ещё долго сердито дуется.

Тренировка с Люком и Кайло проходит не так страшно, как того ожидает Рей. И всё же, зная, что ей предстоит сделать, она не осмеливается смотреть Кайло в глаза, и тот наверняка ощущает её нервозные мучения в Силе. Впрочем, как и Люк. Но, судя по усталому и раздражённому выражению его лица, он явно списывает эти волнения на её влюблённость, о которой, к величайшему сожалению, сразу догадывается любой из Сопротивления (за исключением Кайло), стоит лишь Рей оказаться в радиусе десяти ярдов от бывшего ситха. Влюблённость переносится ею очень тяжело. Возможно потому, что в ранние годы тинейджерства ей никогда не доводилось сталкиваться с понятием "первая любовь".

Когда на комлинк Люка приходит сообщение от Леи с просьбой немедленно прийти на центральный пост, и Скайуокер приказывает им с Кайло медитировать до его прихода, Рей понимает, что это её шанс. Она лихорадочно думает, как плавно ввести Кайло в курс дела, но, стоит Люку выйти за дверь, он первым резко поворачивается к ней.

\- Что происходит? - напрямую спрашивает Кайло. - Почему ты чувствуешь себя так взволнованно и... странно?

Рей придвигается к нему ближе, и эта близость заставляет тело Кайло задеревенеть. Он до сих пор до странного щепетилен в вопросах личного пространства. Рей кажется, что из всех знакомых ей людей Кайло жаждет физического контакта как никто другой (за исключением её самой), но по какой-то причине он постоянно избегает людей, стоит лишь им оказаться хоть немного ближе. Словно ожидает, что его ударят. Это заставляет сердце Рей болезненно сжиматься, и ей очень, очень сильно хочется, чтобы Кайло чувствовал себя комфортно в её присутствии. Чтобы он перестал напрягаться, когда она оказывается близко. Чтобы она могла касаться и обнимать его, чтобы они могли вместе дурачиться, словно обычные друзья.

Но сейчас не об этом. У неё есть миссия, которую нужно непременно выполнить. Рей кладёт руку на плечо Кайло в попытке удержать его на месте и привстаёт на коленях, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку. Но она слишком сосредоточена на том, чтобы проделать всё быстро и не замечает, что в этот момент Кайло как раз поворачивает к ней голову, собираясь спросить, что она делает. Рей понимает всё слишком поздно, и - грёбаный стыд! - её губы встречаются с уголком его рта в самом неловком поцелуе за всю историю галактики.

Рей застывает на месте и молит старфайтер Первого Ордена пристрелить её на месте ещё неистовее, чем утром. Их губы всё ещё соприкасаются, но Рей не может отстраниться, словно попав в какой-то дурацкий, катастрофически медленный слоу моушен.

А в следующий момент Рей думает, что, наверное, она всё-таки _умерла_ от смущения, или Сила наконец-то сжалилась над ней, обратив в бестелесного духа раньше времени, потому что вдруг чувствует, как Кайло мягко касается ладонью её затылка и сам целует её в губы.

"Это точно рай", - думает Рей, закрывая глаза и улетая сознанием куда-то очень далеко. Она настолько увлечена окружившими её теплом и негой, что, сама того не замечая, даже не отвечает на поцелуй, и приходит в себя лишь когда Кайло начинает отстраняться. Тогда она хватает его за плечи и воссоединяет их губы.

Но, к сожалению, в силу своей неопытности, Рэй очень, очень плоха по части поцелуев, и они с Кайло стукаются зубами, отчего момент оказывается разрушен. Рэй в который раз хочется провалиться сквозь землю, и она в ужасе отстраняется.

\- П-прости, - говорит она и по тому, как горит её лицо, понимает, что вряд ли его цвет чем-то отличается от окраса кожи тогрутов. - Я никогда... И я не ожидала, что ты...

\- Всё нормально, - мягко произносит Кайло, и от его улыбки в животе и груди Рэй происходят те же странные вещи, что описаны в глупых романах, которыми зачитывается Джессика. - Всё хорошо. Замечательно.

\- Я проспорила, - в душе не ведая, зачем, вдруг выпаливает Рэй. - Мы поспорили с По, и я...

Кайло отстраняется от неё так стремительно, как от пощёчины, и в его глазах явно читается боль.

\- Это не смешно, - шипит он, сжимая ладони в кулаки.

\- А! Нет! Нет-нет, причина была как раз в том... что ты мне очень-очень _нравишься_. Понимаешь? Потому это и было заданием. Ты мне очень нравишься, и По об этом знал... - Рэй замолкает и с отчаянным стоном закрывает ладонями лицо. - Это катастрофа.

Спустя мгновение Кайло берёт её руки и отводит их от её лица. Он внимательно изучает её своим невозмутимым взглядом, однако крепкая хватка выдаёт его волнение.

\- Хочешь повторить поцелуй, Рэй?

Не в силах произнести ни слова, она лишь кивает. К Кайло возвращается его волшебная улыбка, и он вновь захватывает в плен её губы. Поцелуй кружит Рэй голову, но на этот раз ей всё же хватает сил ответить. Однако, когда чужое тело начинает медленно прижимать её к полу, когда Кайло нежно проводит рукой по её лицу и заправляет прядь волос ей за ухо, когда его поцелуи начинают спускаться вниз, к шее, даже та малая частица контроля рассыпается в пыль, и Рэй воспаряет к облакам окончательно.

Они оба так потеряны друг в друге, что никто из них не замечает, как отворяется дверь. Никто не замечает, как мама и дядя Кайло, открыв рот, в лёгком шоке смотрят на открывшийся им вид, пока Люк, наконец, не кричит:

\- Это _не_ медитация!


End file.
